


Exploration

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Exploring, F/M, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Humor, Kinda, Spiders, lil adventures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Le matin-même, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée, cette exploration de "pyramide". Autant dire que son enthousiasme s'était envolé lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le lieu qu'ils devraient explorer.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Pyramide". Comme à chaque fois que je bloque sur un thème, je me retrouve à écrire sur One Piece ! Ce texte est dans l'univers canon mais il peut être n'importe où. Avant ou après l'ellipse, voire même avant Grand Line si vous le voulez, je n'ai mis aucun élément concernant le manga donc je laisse votre imagination décider pour vous x)
> 
> Ah et le couple est très peu présent, ça peut complètement passer pour de l'amitié. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Nami laissa échapper un soupir tremblant en sentant ce qui semblait être une respiration juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna, guettant d'un regard apeuré la noirceur du couloir étroit dans lequel elle était, avant de repartir en accélérant le pas, se rapprochant légèrement de Sanji qui était devant elle. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle avait refusé de prendre la torche que le jeune homme tenait, sachant très bien qu'elle la ferait tomber au moment où elle sursauterait.

Le matin-même, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée, cette exploration de “pyramide”. Un vieillard solitaire et un peu louche leur avait parlé d'une légende que tous connaissaient sur cette île, affirmant que le précédent roi des pirates serait passé par là et aurait caché une partie de son trésor. En seulement une phrase il avait captivé Luffy (qui était prêt à partir à l'aventure avant même d'avoir aperçu l'île, pour être honnête) et plus important Nami, qui avait été la plus sceptique avant de se voir plonger dans les milliers de pièces d'or et de bijoux qu'ils trouveraient.

Autant dire que son enthousiasme s'était envolé lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le lieu qu'ils devraient explorer.

Il y avait en tout trois pyramides qui ne faisaient pas honneur à leur nom. Deux d'entre elles étaient en ruines, la plus proche d'eux était à moitié rasée et semblait à peine tenir debout. Évidemment les explorateurs avaient été choisis avec une bonne vieille partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux et Nami ne saurait dire si elle était chanceuse ou non, mais elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre Sanji et Zoro.

D'un côté elle était rassurée d'être avec eux, elle ne risquait absolument rien si on les attaquait, mais d'un autre elle avait dû supporter leurs chamailleries pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le calme ne s'installe enfin.

Calme qui était arrivé parce que Zoro s'était tout bonnement perdu. Encore. Au plus grand bonheur de Sanji.

Désormais qu'ils étaient seuls avec une seule torche, Nami se sentait beaucoup moins confiante. Le peu de luminosité lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose se cachait dans l'ombre pour les observer, chaque bruit de l'extérieur semblait à la fois lointain et juste à côté d'eux en même temps et elle sentait bien que des animaux avaient pris refuge ici, sifflant lorsqu'ils passaient à côté d'eux.

Si elle n'avait pas peur que Sanji tombe dans les pommes sous le coup de l'émotion, elle lui aurait presque pris la main pour se rassurer.

Cependant son partenaire continuait d'avancer sans hésiter, ralentissant le pas seulement lorsque les dalles au sol étaient déplacées. Elle se sentait un peu bête d'avoir peur pour un rien, si une menace était bien là il l'aurait certainement repérée aussitôt rentré dans la pyramide.

Nami se raccrocha à cette pensée pour se rassurer. Ce n'était pas une petite chauve-souris accrochée au plafond qui allait l'effrayer après tout. Elle était une pirate, sa tête était mise à prix, elle se battait et même les membres les plus forts de son équipage tremblaient devant ses coups de poings.

Se sentant plus confiante, elle s'éloigna quelque peu de Sanji, faisant attention à ce que la lumière éclaire bien son chemin mais ne restant plus collée à lui. Grave erreur, se dit-elle, une demi-seconde plus tard en sentant quelque chose frôler sa cheville.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir un petit animal poilu, gris et sale partir dans la direction opposée à la leur avant que l'information ne lui monte au cerveau. Un _rat_. Un rat alors qu'elle portait _des chaussures ouvertes–_

Le cri qui retentit fit sursauter Sanji tellement haut qu'il en lâcha la torche qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Il se retourna, prêt à frapper une menace potentielle, mais se retrouva aussitôt à porter Nami qui s'accrochait à lui comme sa vie en dépendait.

« Nami-sa– » Il referma sa bouche aussitôt lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en tremblant. Au loin il aperçut ce qui semblait être un rongeur quelconque fuir, probablement ce qui avait effrayé Nami. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, la laissant passer ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il passait un des siens sous ses genoux pour mieux la soutenir.

« Tous les animaux du coin ont dû fuir, je ne pense pas que d'autres viendront te gêner. » Essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour la rassurer. Cependant elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, inquiétant quelque peu le cuisinier. Aurait-elle remarqué une menace plus inquiétante qu'il n'aurait pas détecté ?

« Je... » Il reporta son attention sur Nami pour remarquer, avec surprise, que ses oreilles étaient complètement rouges. « Je pense que je vais rester comme ça... »

Sanji cligna lentement des yeux avant que son visage prenne la même teinte que celui de la rousse. Surpris par cette phrase, il fit un pas en arrière et marcha sur une dalle qui, contrairement aux autres jusque là, s’affaissa comme si elle activait un mécanisme. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question plus longtemps, le mur à leur droite s'ouvrit en un bruit sourd, révélant derrière lui une pièce étroite remplie de ce qui semblait être des dizaines de bijoux, de pièces d'or et...

D'araignées.

Aucun son ne passa la barrière de leurs lèvres. Aucune exclamation de stupeur, aucun cri de terreur, rien. A la place, lorsque toutes les araignées se mirent à bouger d'un même mouvement, Sanji se tourna et... courut. Il courut si vite qu'ils atteignirent la sortie en moins d'une minute alors qu'il leur avait fallu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à l'aller.

Une fois dehors, les deux relâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était dégoûtant ! » Dit Nami en tremblant. « J'ai l'impression de les sentir sur moi, de les– »

« Ne le dis pas, Nami-san. » La coupa Sanji. « Je t'en prie. »

Dans leur panique, ils restèrent dans la même position, le cuisinier ne la reposant pas alors que la menace d'insectes ou de rongeurs avait disparu. Ce fut dans cette position que Zoro les retrouva.

« Vous vous êtes perdus juste pour aller flirter... J'espère que vous avez honte. »

Une heure plus tard, ce fut Luffy qui découvrit son second inconscient, deux bosses énormes sur la tête.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
